Mano Derecha
by Yakumo-Kaiba
Summary: Peter Parker creyó que ya nada podía sorprenderle luego de ser Spiderman por un tiempo que pareció muy largo. Se equivocaba. Cuando conoció a Deadpool en lo alto de aquella azotea pensó que jamás podría acercarse a un mercenario sanguinario como él. Pero volvió a equivocarse. / Deadpool/Spiderman Oneshot


**Mano Derecha**

**Autora: **Yakumo Kaiba

**Fandom: **The Amazing Spiderman, Marvel Universe.

**Raiting:** K (Slash) Deadpool/Spiderman

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Son propiedad de Marvel Comics, Disney. Stan Lee y a quien le correspondan los derechos. Solo me pertenece la trama y redacción de este fanfic.

**Notas: **Para la Tabla Sorpresa de 30Vicios, con 30 parejas de las que nunca he escrito. Tema: "_AZOTEA_". Posterior a The Amazing Spiderman, pero con referencias a Avengers (SHIELD y Night Fury). Lamento si Deadpool no es tan divertido como el original, es que… es demasiado genial para poder plasmarlo del todo xD lo amo. Espero que lo disfruten c:

**Dedicatorias:** Para Momo y para Nicol, especialmente. Por si lo leen, sé que ellos les gustan xD espero no haberlos destrozado demasiado.

* * *

**Mano Derecha  
****One‒Shot**

Peter había tenido que ver muchas cosas horribles a su corta edad. Había aprendido que la vida era dura de la peor manera posible, sus padres habían fallecido, había visto a su tío Ben morir frente a él, se había tenido que enfrentar al Doctor Connors y ver morir al padre de Gwen, sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo. En un año había visto más muertes que cualquiera de su edad en New York, probablemente, y ya se sentía anestesiado contra la crueldad del planeta. Había llorado suficiente y se había endurecido lo bastante como para creer que no mucho podría impresionarle.

Y se había equivocado, monumentalmente.

Había llegado al callejón guiado por su sentido arácnido, pero solo alcanzó a ver como unos hombres de echaban en unas furgonetas negras unas figuras, antes de desaparecer en las concurridas calles de la ciudad. Por un momento pensó en seguirles, al ver las manchas rojas en el suelo producto de la sangre derramada, pero se detuvo cuando su instinto le dijo que todavía quedaba alguien.

«_En la azotea_» pensó para sí mismo mientras comenzaba a subir rápidamente por la pared con ayuda del agarre de sus manos y pies. Cuando llegó a lo alto del edificio de ladrillo, se subió de un salto para sorprender a la persona que jadeaba allí. Pero el sorprendido fue él.

—¡¿Qu‒Qué demo‒monios?! —tartamudeó Spiderman cuando vio el dantesco espectáculo que presentaba esa azotea. El suelo de cemento estaba casi por completo manchado en sangre además de algo negro como pólvora; no habían cuerpos, pero si trozos. Trozos de un solo cuerpo, aunque él no tenía como saber eso.

Peter caminó con cuidado de no pisar nada pegajoso, pero al girar chocó con una katana ensangrentada tirada descuidadamente. Aferrada a ella se encontraba una mano cercenada, enguantada en rojo. El adolescente sintió como su estómago se revolvía ante esa carnicería, cubriendo con una mano su boca (cubierta por su máscara), espantado. A pesar de su tiempo como superhéroe, sus propias heridas y experiencias, jamás había visto nada como eso. Nunca había ido a la guerra, pero al chico no le costaba imaginarse de que así debía verse.

—¿Quién pudo hacer esto? —susurró mientras se acuclillaba y con algo de asco tomaba esa mano junto con la espada, sintiendo la pena y la rabia comenzando a ebullirle dentro, a punto de salir disparado en búsqueda de esas vans, pensando que probablemente ellos eran los responsables, cuando una voz se escuchó tras suyo, sobresaltándolo con violencia.

—Oye, _niño_, eso es mío. Consíguete tu propia derecha.

El tono era jocoso, pero su voz estridente fue tan repentina, que Peter gritó y acabó cayendo sentado con la mano y la espada sangrienta sobre sus piernas.

—¡Santa mierda! —Spiderman estaba boquiabierto bajo la máscara, viendo como frente a él se encontraba un alto hombre en spandex negro y rojo, con una katana en una mano y un muñón en donde tendría que estar su mano derecha. Jamás lo había visto en persona, pero Peter no tuvo que rebuscar demasiado en su memoria para recordar su alias— ¿Deadpool?

—¡El mismo que calza y viste! Al parecer me conoces, arañita, eso es halagador, aunque estaría aún más halagado si me devuelves mi mano. La necesito, sabes. Es la mano con la que me hago las pajas, ya sabes —agregó en tono conspiratorio el antihéroe poniendo en su espalda la katana en su mano, ganándose un "eww" de parte del adolescente y el que le lanzase la mano cercenada— ¡_Gratcie_! Hubiese sido más rápido recoger todo si hubiese tenido mis manos, tuve que arrastrarme un rato —reconoció juguetonamente Deadpool mientras acercaba su mano al muñón, sorprendiéndose Peter al ver como ambas partes se unían, hasta que pareció como si jamás se hubieran separado.

—Eso es… es grandioso. Tus habilidades de curación parecen mejores que las de Wolverine incluso —murmuró impresionado el más joven, mientras trataba de mantener a raya su científico interior. Si pudiese analizar el ADN de ese hombre quizás podría encontrar una solución definitiva para la investigación del Doctor Connors, sin el efecto adverso de convertirse en un lagarto asesino gigante. Sería una cura universal… aunque quizás eso fuese un problema a largo plazo, meditó.

Una vez que Deadpool recuperó su mano, comenzó a probarla abriendo y cerrando los dedos, incluso poniéndose de cabeza afirmándose solo con ella en el suelo, para luego saltar y caer sobre sus pies, abiertamente satisfecho del buen desempeño de su miembro recuperado. Ya hecho eso, dio dos pasos hacia Peter y estiró la mano hacia él con la palma hacia arriba, pareciendo que sonreía bajo la máscara. Spiderman entrecerró sus ojos, pero luego se rindió con un suspiro.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres? ¿Estás pensando en cómo vencerme para entregarme al Doctor Doom? —preguntó el adolescente, más a la defensiva de lo que hubiese esperado cualquiera de ellos dos.

El antihéroe pareció sorprendido, para luego llevar una mano a su pecho y gemir dramáticamente —¿Qué? ¡Me hieres, arañita! Así que eres de esos que cree que estoy del lado de los malos. Otro más siguiendo ciegamente los rumores sobre mi infamia. Eso es una lástima.

—No son rumores, sé que eres un mercenario, Deadpool, y que no trabajas ni por los buenos ni por los malos si es que no hay una fuerte cantidad de dinero dispuesta a caer en tus bolsillos —Peter se mostró seguro, aunque sus más de 10 centímetros de diferencia le obligaba a mirarle ligeramente hacia arriba—, así que no trates de engañarme.

—No iba a intentarlo tampoco, porque no has dicho mentiras —canturreó Deadpool mientras comenzaba a hacer flexiones hacia los lados—, así que... ¿qué, vas a pelear conmigo? ¿Vas a vencerme cuando nadie ha podido? ¿O vas a devolverme de una vez mi puta katana?

Fue entonces que Peter se dio cuenta de que, de hecho, aún tenía en su mano la segunda espada ensangrentada del otro hombre. El sonrojo se expandió por sus mejillas bajo la máscara, mientras le lanzaba el arma a Deadpool quien la atrapó en el aire. «_¿Qué diablos pasa conmigo?_» se quejó mentalmente Peter, viendo como el otro limpiaba el filo de su katana. Su sentido arácnido parecía completamente apagado frente al mercenario, a pesar de que Spiderman sabía perfectamente sobre lo peligroso que ese hombre podía llegar a ser por los informes que Nick Fury le había entregado hacía tiempo. Aunque era difícil pensarlo como un asesino despiadado y amoral, cuando lo tenía frente a él tarareando _Get Lucky_ de Daft Punk, moviendo las caderas a ritmo de la canción mientras admiraba el brillo de su arma antes de guardarla junto con la otra a su espalda.

—Es gracioso que digas que nunca nadie te ha derrotado —dijo de pronto Spiderman, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo y llamando la atención del más alto—, porque te acabo de encontrar hecho pedazos. Literalmente.

—¡Ah, ah, ah! Ese es un buen punto —aceptó en tono divertido Deadpool moviendo la cabeza en aceptación—. Pero hay algo que te has perdido, arañita… —indicó, antes de volver su voz baja y peligrosa—… esta vez yo me dejé hacer pedazos.

De pronto su sentido arácnido se había despertado de su sueño. El joven pudo sentir como todo su cuerpo se estremecía ante aquel tono de voz. Sus piernas le instaron a correr lo más lejos posible de ese maniaco, pero su espíritu le mantuvo quieto allí. Su sentido del peligro no se apagó, pero algo más comenzó a moverse dentro del hombre araña, mientras tragaba saliva, intentando con todas sus fuerzas parecer mucho más seguro de lo que se sentía.

—¿Ah, sí? —su voz no había tambaleado, por suerte, pero no sabía cuánto tiempo podría sostenerse su falsa seguridad— ¿Y por qué alguien necesitaría hacer eso? —preguntó mirando hacia los óvalos negros alrededor de esos ojos blancos— ¿Por qué alguien se dejaría destrozar así? ¿No duele acaso?

—Oh, pero si duele. Duele como le dolería a cualquiera —le aclaró Deadpool mientras comenzaba a caminar lentamente hacia el otro, con la voz aún mucho más baja que al comienzo—. Puedo sentir como la piel, los nervios y los huesos se rompen, puedo sentirlos latiendo lejos de mí, doliendo como si estuviesen ardiendo… pero yo he sentido dolores peores y sigo vivo. Aunque no puedo decir si totalmente cuerdo —la broma en ese tono profundo penetró con fuerza a las venas de Peter, estremeciéndole y haciéndole retroceder dos pasos hasta que chocó con la cornisa de la azotea, volteándole ligeramente para ver los más de 40 metros hasta el suelo. Cuando volvió a girarse hacia el frente se topó cara a cara contra Deadpool, perdiendo la respiración en el proceso—. Porqué me dejé destrozar. ¿Realmente quieres saber la respuesta a eso? —preguntó el antihéroe mientras pasaba el brazo derecho alrededor de la cintura del adolescente, asiéndole para evitar que perdiese el pie, inclinándose para que su boca quedase sobre la oreja cubierta por la máscara del otro— Obviamente lo hice para atraerte aquí.

Sus sentidos estaban completamente alterados, sus pulmones y su corazón descoordinados, y Peter realmente creía que de no ser por esa mano que sujetaba su cintura (la misma mano que él había hallado cortada en el suelo de la azotea) estaría ahora en una caída libre contra el pavimento de ese sucio callejón. Deadpool le tenía literalmente en sus manos. Desconcertado por las palabras del hombre, la mente de Peter bullía en ideas desquiciadas de porqué él le querría atraer allí. ¿Querría matarlo? ¿Querría robarle datos sobre S.H.I.E.L.D.? No es que él supiese nada, desde que Nick Fury le impedía estar en las misiones importantes por su corta edad. Aunque la cercanía contaba una historia completamente distinta. «_¿Qué quieres de mí?_», sus ojos debían haber transmitido su pregunta incluso a través de la máscara, porque Deadpool de pronto le soltó y retrocedió de forma casi solemne…

… antes de estallar en carcajadas.

—¿Ah?

—¡Oh, dios! ¡Debiste ver tu cara, arañita! Ahahahaha — el mercenario se reía explosivamente, sujetando su estómago e inclinándose hacia adelante—. O sea, no la vi, pero tu lenguaje corporal me decía todo. ¡Fue brillante! Ahahahaha ¿De verdad te creíste eso? No creí que una frase cliché sacada de un dorama coreano pudiese engañar a nadie, ni los lectores deben haberlo creído ¿o sí? —preguntó mirando a la pantalla del computador mirándote a ti leyendo el fic.

Peter parpadeó confundido largos segundos antes de enrojecer con fuerza. ¿Qué demonios había sido eso?

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué diablos? ¡Deadpool!

El hombre solo rió un poco más, antes de limpiar una lagrimita imaginaria de su ojo, disfrutando la pose indignada de Spiderman. Era un chico encantador —Solo quise hacer un poco de fanservice para mis fans, tú y los otros. Porque por tu traje siempre he sabido que debes admirarme, y no te culpo ¡soy totalmente_ AWE‒SOME_! —exclamó levantando los brazos al cielo antes de volver a mirar al joven héroe— La verdad es que gané la pelea, y tiré los cuerpos al callejón para que sus compañeros se los llevaran, pero entonces uno de los condenados moribundos soltó una granada, y como no quería que Stark apareciera con su traje de oro (le debo un par de helicópteros y una supercomputadora), me lancé encima de la granada para que la explosión no se viese ni llamase la atención de los superhéroes —se encogió de hombros—. Ya sabes… ¡BUM! Y entonces me encontraste tú mientras me reagrupaba. Tu _séptimo sentido_ es bastante agudo; bien por ti, arañita.

Peter miraba con los ojos muy abiertos al hombre frente a él para luego cerrarlos y negar, cubriendo sus ojos con una mano. Eso definitivamente le superaba. Deadpool era, sencillamente, demasiado para él.

—Para empezar, no soy tu fan ¡y mi traje no está basado en el tuyo! Faltaría más. Segundo… ¡¿mataste a esos hombres?! ¡¿Qué clase de héroe eres tú?! —exclamó Spiderman sujetándose la cabeza mientras negaba—… no tengo ni idea como le debes todo eso a Ironman, pero no puedes simplemente lanzarte encima de una granada! ¿Eres Hulk acaso? —completamente fuera de sí el joven— ¡Tú mismo reconociste que te dolía!

—Pfft, no soy un héroe —bufó el hombre, pero pronto lo olvidó, cambiando su tono a uno amoroso— Awww, ¿así que la arañita está preocupada por mí? Que encantooo—exclamó adelantándose para envolver sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo del más bajo, quién chilló.

—¡NO ES ASÍ! ¡Suéltame en este instante, Deadpool! —gritó tratando de liberarse de los brazos anormalmente fuertes del hombre.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo, te dejo, pero antes una despedida cariñosa —ronroneó el mercenario a Peter, mirándose a los ojos ambos—. Sé que ésta no será la última vez que nos veamos arañita. Y quizás en esa ocasión tenga más tiempo para convencerte de que no soy tan malo ni estoy tan desquiciado como tu querida S.H.I.E.L.D. trata de pintarme —murmuró en un tono tranquilo Deadpool, sin broma y sin locura.

Sus rostros estaban otra vez muy cerca y Peter estaba otra vez en manos de ese hombre, envuelto entre sus brazos. Esta vez su sentido arácnido le había abandonado eso sí, y podía simplemente disfrutar de esa cercanía aplastante y cálida. Esperen ¿disfrutar?.

Deadpool pareció sonreír bajo la máscara una vez más mientras sus narices apenas se rozaban, ambas cubiertas por el spandex de sus máscaras. Antes de darse cuenta, Peter había sido liberado del asfixiante abrazo, y el hombre más alto había retrocedido mirándole a la distancia.

—Fue un placer, arañita. _See ya!_

Ante los ojos sorprendidos de Spiderman, el mercenario pareció desaparecer con ayuda de un dispositivo de tele-transporte. Peter boqueó con sorpresa antes de juntar los labios con fuerza, con el ceño fruncido. Si el tipo tuvo eso todo el tiempo no era necesario haberse quedado a sufrir el impacto de la granada, ¿no?.

Buscando en el suelo de la azotea a Peter no le costó demasiado encontrar el lugar manchado de pólvora donde el aparato había explotado. Allí, justo en el centro se podía apenas distinguir la figura de Deadpool, protegiendo con su cuerpo la integridad del techo del edificio. Salvando del derrumbe con eso a las personas que hubiesen podido estar en el interior.

—Al final resulta que no eres un chico tan malo… —murmuró el adolescente mientras se ponía de pie, girándose y perdiendo la respiración al ver que el mercenario estaba parado a un paso de él.

—Tomaré eso como un retorcido cumplido, solo porque tú lo dices.

Peter ni siquiera alcanzó a decir nada cuando de pronto su máscara había subido hasta su nariz por la mano de Deadpool, sintiendo como unos labios ásperos se apoderaban de los suyos. La mano derecha firmemente sujetando la estrecha cintura de Spiderman, mientras este era besado con fuerza y habilidad por el antihéroe más buscado por Nick Fury.

Su mente estaba completamente apagada, así que el adolescente pudo culpar completamente a sus instintos de obligarle a sujetarse de los hombros de ese hombre, mientras correspondía el mejor beso que hubiese recibido en su vida. Probablemente solo fueron unos segundos, pero para el hombre araña se sintió como una semana besando esos labios habilidosos. No quería soltarse, ya no recordaba ni cómo se llamaba, pero si sabía que si quedaban más besos como ese dentro de Deadpool, él mismo le iba a lanzar una granada para sacarlos.

—No pensaste que me iba a ir sin darte un beso, ¿no? Prácticamente me lo estabas suplicando —susurró divertido el hombre contra los labios de Peter, y este no consiguió fuerzas suficientes para sentirse ofendido por eso—. Pero valió cada segundo —reconoció Deadpool mientras volvía a depositar un beso sobre los labios húmedos y entreabiertos del más joven.

—Deadpool —susurró Peter, pero un mordisco le silenció.

—Llámame Wade —la derecha traviesa de Wade comenzó a acariciar por sobre el spandex una de las apetitosas nalgas del chico entre sus brazos, disfrutando el ver ese pequeño gesto de sorpresa en sus labios al saber su nombre. No sabía que le había impulsado a decírselo, pero no se arrepentía de haberlo hecho.

—Peter.

—No, no, mi nombre es Wade —corrigió con una palmada cariñosa con su mano derecha.

—Y yo me llamo Peter —aclaró con una risa ligera Spiderman mientras le daba otro beso a un sorprendido pero de pronto sonriente Deadpool.

La oscuridad de la noche comenzaba a invadir toda New York y las luces de los letreros de neón de las calles no alcanzaban a iluminar la altura de aquella azotea ensangrentada. Y esos dos, héroe y antihéroe, lo agradecieron en silencio, perdidos en los labios del otro.

**FIN**

* * *

_Esta es una serie de fics sin +18. Sé que es algo frustrante, pero moriría si tuviese que hacer 30 lemons distintos xD. Y me gusta el dejar el romance abierto para el futuro._

_Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí me gustó escribirlo. Deadpool es un placer de escribir, aunque existe el miedo constante al "¿me estaré saliendo de personaje?". Espero que no haya pasado mucho._

_Por cierto ¿Quiénes son Gwen y Mary Jane? Aquí no existen (?) xD solo el bello Wade, todito para Peter._


End file.
